dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Spalding | StoryTitle2 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The Gavonian Affair, Part 8" | Synopsis2 = In Gavonia, Princess Yonda is missing, Sandra resembles her, and Count Taurus demands that Sandra impersonate the missing Princess. She refuses, so Taurus shows Sandra his Dungeon Well, with its Balcony of Doom, an elaborate structure for drowning condemned prisoners. He floods the death chamber, to demonstrate the system, then he orders Lothar and Reynolds to be placed in the Balcony, and threatens to kill them if Sandra does not acquiesce to his demands. | Writer2_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler2_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker2_1 = W.C. Brigham | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lothar * Reynolds Villains: * Count Taurus ** his soldiers | StoryTitle3 = Along the Main Line: "Goat On the Tracks" | Synopsis3 = While driving the train, Ed encounters a young mother who needs milk for her baby. He promises to find some for her. Finding a goat on the tracks, he sends his brakeman to milk her. The goat is less than pleased with the process, but Ed and Jake get the milk for the mother. | Writer3_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler3_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker3_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Ed, engineer * Jake, brakeman | StoryTitle4 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 6" | Synopsis4 = Spike encounters his friend Pincus, who followed when Spike was kidnapped and taken aboard the yacht and hid in the yacht's tool chest. When the cook brings an enormous amount of food for Spike, Pincus hides under the bed, but comes out when Spike gives the all-clear. Expecting plenty of leftovers (which he plans on eating himself), the cook is shocked to see that Spike has apparently eaten the huge dinner himself. | Writer4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Pincus * Philip of Patrania | StoryTitle5 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 6 | Synopsis5 = With a raging fire burning the blockhouse to the ground, Captain Grim continues his battle against the natives. Suddenly, the ladders holding the natives collapse, plunging them into the flames, and Captain Grim just barely manages to jump to safety in time. | Writer5_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler5_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker5_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * Island of Missing Men | StoryTitle6 = Henri Duval: "Rescuing the King, Part 3" | Writer6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler6_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker6_1 = Joe Shuster | Synopsis6 = Henri Duval must protect the King from enemies disguised as musketeers. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * the King Villains: * disguised assassins | Writer7_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer7_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler7_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker7_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle7 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 8" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle8 = Slim Pickins: "The Haunted House, Part 4" | Synopsis8 = After the gorilla helps Slim get the better of two counterfeiters hiding in his dead aunt's home, he faces the problem of what to do with him. He brings the beast to a lunch counter, but the gorilla loses its temper and attacks the cook, and the police are called. The gorilla throws pies in the cops' faces, and escapes with Slim and some more pies for dinner. | Writer8_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler8_1 = Stan Randall | Inker8_1 = Stan Randall | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * a gorilla Villains: * 2 counterfeiters | StoryTitle9 = Skipper Hicks: "The Mysterious Island, Part 3" | Writer9_1 = John Patterson | Penciler9_1 = John Patterson | Inker9_1 = John Patterson | Synopsis9 = On Gillyfish Isle, diamonds are so plentiful they have no value, but pop bottles are rare and precious. King Okey takes the crew on a tour of the isle, and Soupladle helps himself to the "worthless" diamonds. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Skipper Hicks Supporting Characters: * Hicks' crew ** Soupladle Jones Other Characters: * Spongenose * Minnie * Gillyfish Townspeople * King Okey * King Dokey Locations: * Spongenose's Den * Isle of Gillyfish ** mountaintop castle Vessels: * Hicks' steamship "Mary Ann" | StoryTitle10 = Buckskin Jim: "The Mountain Lion, Part 1" | Synopsis10 = Having rescued Mary Halliday, the wagon train resumes its journey. Jim tries to cross a canyon by rope, but runs into a mountain lion. | Writer10_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler10_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker10_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Zeb Halliday * Trapper Pete | StoryTitle11 = Professor | Synopsis11 = With Schnooper and Schnatcher in the hospital, the Professor has to defend himself against would-be kidnappers all alone. | Writer11_1 = Eugene Koscik | Penciler11_1 = Eugene Koscik | Inker11_1 = Eugene Koscik | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Professor Other Characters: * Schnooper * Schnatcher * Zoppp | StoryTitle12 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 8" | Synopsis12 = Barry and Le Grand are prisoners aboard Fang Gow's yacht. Though they escape the paralysis ray, they run afoul of Fang-Gow's henchmen. | Writer12_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * | StoryTitle13 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 8" | Writer13_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler13_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker13_1 = W.C. Brigham | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** his many soldiers Locations: * , Early 1900s | Synopsis13 = With Dolores' father thrown from his horse and injured, Jack rescues the other man and places him on Dolores' horse. With Dolores riding to safety, Jack rides to confront the pursuing bandits. | StoryTitle14 = Ramblin' Jim: "Fishy the Gangster, Part 4" | Synopsis14 = Jim catches a group of gangsters single handed. | Writer14_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler14_1 = Stan Randall | Inker14_1 = Stan Randall | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sheriff Smith * Old Scratch Villains: * Fishy Gill | StoryTitle15 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 4" | Synopsis15 = A gang member disguised as prospector Jake tries to infiltrate Bob Merrit's group of aviators. | Writer15_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler15_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker15_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Buzz * Shorty Villains: * gang member Other Characters: * Cyrus Campbell | StoryTitle16 = Brad Hardy: "The Black Magician, Part 2" | Synopsis16 = Hardy, Lorraine and Prince Kardos attempt to escape from the Black Magician. Prince Kardos uses his own magic to provide an escape route, but Lorraine twists her ankle in the process. Pursued by the Black Magician's Rat Men, Hardy and his friends take a side passage, hoping it leads to freedom. | Writer16_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler16_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker16_1 = W.C. Brigham | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lorraine Lewis * Prince Kardos Villains: * Black Magician ** Rat men | StoryTitle17 = Magic Crystal of History: "In Ancient Egypt, Part 8" | Synopsis17 = Bobby and Binks are about to break through the lines of the enemy surrounding the city, but are captured by the enemy. | Writer17_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Penciler17_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Inker17_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * Tutankamen | StoryTitle18 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "Fight With the Sea Beast" | Synopsis18 = Bargaining for the life of the sacrificial Zetrurian maiden, Don Drake volunteers to fight the sea monster. He is lowered by a rope to confront the giant reptile, but Krenon, a jealous captain of the guard, attempts to sever the rope holding Don. Betty rushes to Don's defense, but the Zetrurian priests attack her in turn, and Krenon aims a cannon at Don, intending to kill him directly. | Writer18_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler18_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker18_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Villains: * Zetrurian High Priests * Krenon, Zetrurian Guard Captain Other Characters: * Midget people of Zetruria ** Zetrurian Maiden Alien Animals: * Zetrurian Sea Monster Locations: * Planet Saro ** Zetruria Items: * Drake's atomic energy gun * Zetrurian cannon Vehicles: * Don and Betty's sphere-ship | StoryTitle19 = Treasure Island: "Episode 4" | Synopsis19 = Captain Flint's treasure map is revealed | Writer19_1 = Robert Louis Stevenson | Writer19_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler19_1 = Sven Elven | Inker19_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing19 = Characters: * Dr. Livesey * Squire Trelawney * Jim Hawkins | StoryTitle20 = Doctor Occult: "The Vampire Master, Part 3" | Synopsis20 = The Vampire Master uses the Amsters as human pawns in his scheme to entrap Doctor Occult. | Writer20_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler20_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker20_1 = Joe Shuster | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Sander Amster * Mrs. Amster | StoryTitle21 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 8" | Synopsis21 = Ali Ben Said attacks the Caravan and kidnaps Laurel Deane. | Writer21_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler21_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker21_1 = Henry Kiefer | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Slim Villains: * Ali Ben Said ** Bedouin Riffs Other Characters: * Laurel Deane * Ibn Hajez | StoryTitle22 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 5" | Synopsis22 = Dewey discovers a mutiny in progress and is captured. The mutineers neutralize the wheel man, and turn their attention to the captain. | Writer22_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler22_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker22_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * mutineers Vehicles: * USS Hornet | StoryTitle23 = 2023: Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw: Part 8, The Avalanche" | Synopsis23 = Rex and Axel are left dangling over a cliff, while Kiddlaw kidnaps the Professor and Joan. | Writer23_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler23_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker23_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Supporting Characters: * * Joan Shanley * Axel Yoke Vehicles: * the Hi-Lo | Notes = * Published by More Fun Magazine, Inc.. * Last issue for Clem Gretter art on Don Drake on the Planet Saro. * After this issue, Ramblin' Jim drops out until * Sandra of the Secret Service: ** In New Fun Comics #2 we learned that Gavonia's ruler is a mad scientist who has invented a death ray, and plans to use it to conquer the world. In this issue's chapter, we find that Gavonia is a hereditary monarchy, with aristocrats, ruled by a beautiful princess. ** Between issues #s 2 and 8, the writer/artist on this feature changed, twice, from Charles Flanders to Monroe Eisenberg to W.C. Brigham. This may explain why the mad scientist and his death ray fell out of the story. * Last DC issue for Skipper Hicks. After this issue, this feature becomes Skipper Ham Shanks, and migrates to Comics Magazine #1, published by , and does not return to DC Comics. * Spike Spalding by Vincent Sullivan appears twice in this issue. * The Treasure Island installment covers the second half of Chapter Five and all of Chapters Six and Seven of the original novel. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Charley Fish: "A Cure for Laryngitis", by Vincent Sullivan ** Corby O'Glin: "The Little People", by ** "The Happy Four Club" (text story), by Rosemary Vole ** L''ittle Linda'': "The Brook Trout Bit", by Whitney Ellsworth ** "Monthly Cartoon Lesson", by John Patterson ** "Pelion and Ossa", by Al Stahl ** "Puzzle Page", by Matt Curzon ** "Wheels Go Round", by Vincent Sullivan | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 8 online. }}